85th Hunger Games: An SYOT
by Sola Haze
Summary: 24 Tributes battle it out in the annual fight to the death, The Hunger Games. I'm determined to make this SYOT interesting and unique. Tribute Submissions: OPEN.


**Greetings everyone. Now I know what you're thinking: "ugh, it's another one of those dumb SYOTs. Everyone's doing them!" Yes, I've noticed a staggering amount of these stories on this site, but I think that's only because, well... THEY'RE SO FREAKING INTERESTING!  
**

 **I'm determined to make mine different and interesting compared to the others. First up, some things beforehand:**

 **\- Any unfilled tribute spots will be filled by me using a random creation process.**

 **\- I will not be writing all Reapings.**

 **\- Please name your tributes something accurate to the District. If they aren't but I like everything else, I'll change the name up a bit. Look up naming guides.**

 **\- I will be taking 4 random Tributes and writing about them for each section of the pre-game. They are the Reapings, the Train ride, the Opening Ceremonies, Training, Private Sessions, and Interviews. In your profile, you'll be asked to select 3 in order of preference for which I write for your tribute. For Reapings, I will be doing 2 districts, same for Train rides and Opening Ceremonies, for Training it will be random, for Private Sessions it will be random, for Interviews it will be random. In the end, I will choose 1 person to follow during the cornucopia.**

 **\- I'm sorry if your character ends up dying in the Bloodbath. I will determine it fairly based on what characters would realistically be the first to die. Over both the 74th and 75th games, there was an average 40% death rate in the Bloodbath. Be prepared for that.**

 **\- Please submit Tributes over PM.**

 **\- I reserve the right to change anything about your Tribute, but I will try my best to stay close to the original.**

 **\- I am also accepting ideas for the arena.**

 **\- List of Weapons: Weapons that have appeared are: Awl, Axe, Baton, Blowgun, Blowtorch, Bow, Improvised weapons (like tree branches, rocks, etc.), Crossbow, Fire, Knives (throwing, stabbing, etc), Kukri, Mace, Machete, Net, Scythe, Sickle, Slingshot, Spear, Sword, Throwing axe, Trident, Whip.**

 **\- The problem with multiple District choices is that each District would inspire a person to have different personalities, so unless you wanna make three different personalities and three different backstories, I recommend only choosing one District.**

 **\- For height and weight, use a BMI vizualizer.**

* * *

 **Basics**

 **Name** _(One for each District selected)_ :

 **Pronunciation** :

 **Nicknames** _(From childhood friends or from the audience.)_ :

 **Age** _(They may not be younger than 16 if they are a Career.)_ :

 **Gender** :

 **District** _(List 3 in order of preference [OPTIONAL])_ :

 **Physical**

 **Physicality** _(Things a person can tell just_ my _being around them. Use the five senses [or 4 because taste is weird]. How they look, sound, smell, and feel. Also, with appearance, details are appreciated. Hair, eyes, skin, but also facial shape, nose, lips, etc)_ :

 **Height** :

 **Weight** :

 **Strength** _(1-10)_ :

 **Dexterity** _(1-10)_ :

 **Constitution/Endurance** _(1-10)_ :

 **Personality**

 **Personality** _(Details. Explain why they developed this personality, how they deal with and express anger, joy, sorrow, etc)_ :

 **What is their "brand"?** _(What type of personality will they use to identify themselves differently from other Tributes to the sponsors and make themselves memorable?)_ :

 **Intelligence** _[Memory, learned knowledge, ability to adapt and use new knowledge] (1-10)_ :

 **Wisdom** _[How perceptive they are, how prone they are to not acting rashly or making foolish decisions, how good they are at using common sense] (1-10)_ :

 **Charisma** _[Not necessarily attractiveness, but rather force-of personality. How good are they at getting people to do what they want, at getting them to listen] (1-10)_ :

 **Background**

 **Family and brief life before the Reapings** _(Please refrain from the Orphan trope)_ :

 **Social Status** _(rich/poor, how has it affected them as they grew up?)_ :

 **Pre-Games**

 **Reaped or Volunteered** :

 **Outfit worn to the Reapings** :

 **How would they react to being Reaped/Reason for Volunteering** :

 **Which part of the pre-games do you want me to write for your character?** _(Listed above in note)_ :

 **Trademark** _(What is something they say or do or wear that is their signature "thing". It could be a Motto, a verbal tic, a gesture, or a distinguishing mark like a scar, a birthmark, flecks in one eye, freckles, preferably something not too Mary Sue.)_ :

 **In-Games**

 **Strengths in arena** _(Maximum 3)_ :

 **Weaknesses in arena** _(Minimum 2. Also, some Tributes might have disabilities. If you wanna make a Bloodbath victim, these will make a lot of sense.)_ :

 **Favored weapon** _(What training have they had with it? [remember, it's illegal to train for the Games before being Reaped])_ :

 **Least Favored Weapon** :

 **Your Tribute's priority** _(rank from highest to lowest the following: food, water, shelter, weapons, allies.)_ :

 **Strategy** _(Their Step-By-Step Game plan from the Cornucopia to allies to how they get food, how they stay hidden/hunt others, up to the very final showdown.)_ :

 **Allied or Solo** :

 **Allies** _(What kind of person are they likely to ally with, and how many would they ally with?)_ :

 **Role** _(If they ally themselves, what role would they play in the group. List 2.)_ :

 **Preferred Death** :

 **Least Preferred Death** :

 **Preferred Injuries** _(What are some injuries you'd be totally okay sustaining)_ :

 **Least Preferred Injuries** _(What are some injuries you wouldn't be okay with your Tribute sustaining?)_ :

 **Bloodbath death?** :

 **Arena Limits** _(What would they absolutely never do in the arena even if their life depended on it?)_ :

 **Arena qualms** _(What would they never do in the arena unless their life depended on it?)_ :

 **Arena OKs** _(What are some questionable/immoral things they would be totally okay doing in the arena?)_ :

 **Requested Moment** _(What is a moment you'd want in the arena that's just for you. Something special.)_ :

 **Requested Plot** _(How do you want their games to go? What is just a little plot you'd like?)_ :

 **Flavor**

 **Hobbies** :

 **District Token** _(and its significance to them. Who gave it to them?)_ :

 **Fears** _(And why do they have them? Remember: not all fears have a discernible cause. I'm afraid of spiders, but I've never been bitten by one.)_ :

 **What is their attitude towards the Capitol?** :

 **What is their attitude towards the Games?** :

 **What about the Capitol would impress them most?** :

* * *

 **Here's an example. Remember, this example will be very undetailed since it's only meant to show you what to put where. This does not mean you should be undetailed in your form.**

* * *

 **Basics**

 **Name** : Kaeso Faustus

 **Pronunciation** : Kay-sow Faws-tuss

 **Nicknames** : N/A

 **Age** : 17

 **Gender** : Male

 **District** : District 2

 **Physical**

 **Physicality** : Kaeso has a thin face and pointed chin, with narrow eyes and a sharp, straight nose. His hair is dark brown, his eyes are dark brown as well, as he has a smattering of dark-colored freckles across his nose and cheeks. He's shorter than the usual District 2 Tribute, but he has good muscle tone, though no emphasized bulky build like broad shoulders. His voice is very soft and smooth, calm, collected, and occasionally nervous. He smells very subtly of body wash. His skin is smooth, but his hands have callouses.

 **Height** : 5"6

 **Weight** : 125 lbs

 **Strength** _(1-10)_ : 6

 **Dexterity** _(1-10)_ : 8

 **Constitution/Endurance** _(1-10)_ : 7

 **Personality**

 **Personality** : Kaeso is quick to camaraderie and is a very chill guy that's easy to talk to. He's a good listener and he isn't the one to give people advice they don't as for. Of course, he's plagued by the guilt of being Reaped over his brother, leaving him with slightly lower self-esteem.

 **What is their "brand"?** : He plays the "good guy", the easy conversationalist, the honorable fighter, the fair-player, the one who might hold the Careers back from brutally slaughtering a 14-year-old and insist on doing it himself with a quick slice to the throat and makes it less painful. He might toss a knife to a young Tribute running from the Cornucopia, even though it gives them a better chance. He gives the little ones a chance.

 **Intelligence** _(1-10)_ : 8

 **Wisdom** _(1-10)_ : 7

 **Charisma** _(1-10)_ : 9

 **Background**

 **Family and brief life before the Reapings** : Being from District 2, Kaeso was part of the pre-Reaping training that happened for the Games (the Capitol turned a blind eye to the wealthier Districts doing this). He had been a many-years-long friendly rival to his brother, Kane, who was a year older. Every year before the upcoming Reapings, they hold a competition to see who is the fittest to Volunteer for this year's Games. Kane was 18, and this was his last year to Volunteer, but he told Kaeso not to hold back. At the end of the competition, Kaeso was victorious, and despite Kane's prior good sportsmanship, when Kaeso won, Kane's feelings suddenly flipped. He hated that his brother was chosen to bring glory to District 2 instead of him. Kaeso had actually hoped he wouldn't be chosen and could go on to become a Peacekeeper after his 19th birthday, but now he has no choice. He has to volunteer, despite how much Kane will hate him for it.

 **Social Status** : Rich. He wasn't spoiled, though. He was rather more focused on making his family happy and meeting their high expectations.

 **Pre-Games**

 **Reaped or Volunteered** : Volunteered as a Career.

 **Outfit worn to the Reapings** : Something classy but not too fancy. Maybe a classy jacket and shirt with jeans.

 **How would they react to being Reaped/Reason for Volunteering** : He was chosen to Volunteer because he was the fittest.

 **Which part of the pre-games do you want me to write for your character?** : Interviews

 **Trademark** : He has a flashy smile.

 **In-Games**

 **Strengths in arena** : 1) Strong enough as a fighter. 2) The audience loves him.

 **Weaknesses in arena** : 1) He lacks the brutality of the other Careers. 2) He sometimes has trouble with not doubting himself.

 **Favored weapon** : Swords

 **Least Favored Weapon** : Bows and ranged weapons

 **Your Tribute's priority** : Allies, water, shelter, food.

 **Strategy** : I won't include this because it'll be too long for an example.

 **Allied or Solo** : Allied

 **Allies** : He doesn't judge the people he's allied with, but he'd prefer people who listen to him.

 **Role** : Backseat leader. One who lets the others make the directional decisions, but guides their course as they do what they're doing.

 **Preferred Death** : Run through with a weapon. Possibly lost a one-on-one fight he knew he couldn't win without fighting dirty. He chose to keep his integrity and honor, so he died. ; Also, perhaps protecting a younger Tribute (see Requested Plot).

 **Least Preferred Death** : Shot from a distance by some random person.

 **Preferred Injuries** : He'd hopefully be smart enough to avoid these, but I suppose anything non-crippling.

 **Least Preferred Injuries** : Crippling injuries.

 **Bloodbath death?** : No.

 **Arena Limits** : Fighting dirty; Brutally murdering a young Tribute (12-14); Cannibalism; Meaningless torture.

 **Arena qualms** : Betraying an ally.

 **Arena OKs** : Killing older Tributes

 **Requested Moment** : A moment where he tells the Careers the tensions are getting too high and they should all split up. Or where a Career planned to betray them all and Kaeso catches and kills them to protect the others.

 **Requested Plot** : Perhaps he is betrayed and attacked by the Careers because he isn't brutal enough, and he narrowly escapes and is later nursed by a younger Tribute who he allies with.

 **Flavor**

 **Hobbies** : Not gonna include this for example.

 **District Token** : Not gonna include for example.

 **Fears** : Crippling/Mutilation.

 **What is their attitude towards the Capitol?** : He's more neutral to them.

 **What is their attitude towards the Games?** : It's an honor to fight for your District.

 **What about the Capitol would impress them most?** : Not much, but the fashion surprises him. Surprises, not impresses.

 **So there you have it. A Career Tribute with an interesting backstory, complex personality, and opposes the Career stereotype.**

 **Actually, Kaeso sounds like a pretty good Tribute. I might use him if a better one doesn't come up.**

 **I eagerly await your submissions. This form is also on my profile!**


End file.
